Wanted
by To Lazy To Think of Something
Summary: Can anyone hear me? Do you want to listen? You know my mother is strong but until now you didn't know half of our story. Callie/Amandri (OC) family pairing. Mentions of Jude/Callie siblingship. Reviews are encouraged even bad ones! Small mentions of Brallie
1. Birth

**Wanted**

Is there anyone who will listen?

Desclaimer: I own nothing

Warning: In the following story there will be mentions of illegal activities for money.

You decide who are the final two candidates to be the father.

* * *

**Amandri's POV**

_I was born at one in the morning , the day was June 7th and my entrance to the world took place in a homeless shelter. My mother was only 17 at the time but I guess that didn't matter to me then. I guess all that mattered was that she was there to hold me when I cried or when I needed told me that she was staying in a shelter over night in LA while waiting to go across country, she went into premature labor and refused to go to the hospital so her plans of getting to the East coast were smashed with that first tiny labor pain that she though was me kicking her... I guess there is no way to just tell you. I guess I just need to show you myself._

**_June 6th 2013 , Angels Community Shelter For Women _**

Callie Jacob sat in her cot thinking of a game plan , her plan if she was ever going to be able to be able to take care of herself and a child. She only had two months to get her act together and the thought scared her to death. After bouncing from shelter to shelter for the past two months she has been doing odd jobs around LA to save up so that she could at least get to New York or Boston or just anywhere far away from California and far away from her babies father. Who for his protection shall remain nameless for now. She looked up at the clock on the wall to see that it was only eleven at night. Ever since after dinner the baby within her had been kicking up a storm into her back trying to keep her awake.

She had heard of false contractions but she had never experienced them for more than an hour at a time before they went away for a couple of days. Callie knew that she should be concerned with the pain but she knew that she had no medical insurance and also if she left the shelter then she would have no where to sleep for the rest of the night if she left. Clutching her abdomen she waited for the pain to subside for what seemed like forever. She let out a small whimper when the woman in the cot next to her flipped over to inspect what all the noise was.

"Everything alright over there?" The woman asked Callie.

"Yeah , the pain is fine. I can handle it." She nodded closing her eyes as the pain stopped and she felt relief.

"First time?" She asked and Callie nodded again. "I remember my first kid , I was having those braxton things for the last month of my pregnancy that it took my water breaking for me to figure out what was going on. That and my husband yelling at me that he swore that I just peed on his new seat covers. Popped Amanda out about two hours later. My second came about a year and one divorce later. That was when my Adriana was born." She said pulling out a photo and showing it to Callie . The photo was of the woman who looked years younger in the photo with what looked like two little girls who both had brown hair and the woman's green eyes.

"Where are they now?" Callie asked eyeing the photo.

"I put them into foster care five years ago after I lost my job and had to start finding ways just to make money to pay for a motel. Well more like I was forced to put them into foster care. I was helping a friend selling some pot so I could get Manda a nice doll for her birthday and I got caught. Social services was going to start a case on me but I beat them to it and just relinquished my parental rights." The woman said , Callie just looked at her as another pain hit her. She grabbed on to the nearest pillow.

Minutes or hours seemed to pass for Callie because no more words were spoken no more words until that woman smelled something she very well knew. She watched at Callie went through another of what she knew was not a false contraction.

"Shit I think I just peed myself again." Callie cursed to herself since this was not the first occurrence since she hit her third trimester a month ago.

"Honey that was no urine. I think you might need to get to the doctor." The woman said and Callie shook her head furiously.

"No , I can't. The last thing I can do is leave and then find out that nothing was wrong. Plus I don't have money to be able to go to a hospital. Plus god forbid I am in labor , it wont be until morning probably that I actually deliver." Callie said trying to reason with the woman next to her, not moving an inch trying to keep up her barrier.

"Well then I am going to get some rest before you start crying wanting a doctor like I know you will." She turned over her back facing Callie again. The clock struck one in the morning.

The pain in Callies lower back only had been subsiding for a couple minutes at a time and was now extremely painful. Callie got up and went into the public bathroom going to pee when she saw a hint of pink and screamed along with the pain for the first time that night. As she screamed people woke up and started wondering who was causing the disturbance. the owner of the community center rushed into the bathroom to see a teenage girl on the floor with her pants down screaming , a teenage girl who was only 7 months pregnant.

Everyone of the staff rushed to help Callie to the office which also had a cot in it in case of emergencies. Needless to say a baby girl was born in an office of a homeless shelter in Los Angeles. Callie Jacob had become a mother for the first time.

* * *

_New idea on the Journey of Callie and her daughter while living to make a better living. Just know that Callie goes to great lengths to make sure her daughter is safe , the father will remain anonymous until the last part of this 3-5 part story. Here is the list of events_

_.Birth_

_{.0-5_

_.6-11_

_.12-17__}_

_.Meeting Father_

_{} = might combine into _

**_note: Dont forget to say who you think is the father... _**


	2. First Five Years of Motherhood

**Wanted**

Is there anyone who will listen?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Warning: In the following story there will be mentions of illegal activities for money.

You decide who are the final two candidates to be the father.

Also italics is Amandri's point of view and plain is a 3rd persons.

* * *

**Amandri's POV**

_I know I know , how did everything happen after my mother gave birth? I know it would be so exciting to see the nitty gritty process of my mother naming me and how she obtained a birth certificate for me. She just told me that the woman that night , my aunt Gina stayed with my mother for the remaining hours that night. For some odd reason my mother let Aunt Gina name me after her two daughters. I was named Amandri Leanne Jacob. I guess its a combination of Amanda and Adriana , even after 18 years I still do not fully understand my name... I guess my mom liked odd names. What else could it be? A few days after my birth my mom decided to go with Aunt Gina to live with her brother, we lived in a 2 bedroom apartment. Gina , my mom , and I in one tiny room with two cots and a porta-crib that Gina still had left over.' We only lived there for a while before... well I think seeing is more than just saying.  
_

**_Los Angeles , September 19th , 2014 , 5:16 p.m; 1 year old_**

"Can't that little bitch top crying?" Edward yelled from the kitchen as Callie held Amandri in her arms trying to calm down her daughter.

The tiny apartment had seemed to be getting a lot smaller lately with an increasing price for Callie to pay so that she could continue to live with Gina and her brother Edward. Gina who at the age of 37 was living with her 27 year old brother asked if Callie could live there with Amandri for a few months so that Callie could find work and be able to support herself and her daughter. Just at the ripe age of eighteen Callie was living a more secure life than she had while she was in the foster care system. At least she knew that she couldn't get taken away from her daughter and that as long as she continued to pay rent to Edward and she payed for the upkeep pf her property. She had been working as a waitress at the local Chili's. There was not much more that she could get since she was a high school drop out with a one year old daughter who was sadly currently teething and was crying all the time.

"Don't call Mandri that you prick." Gina yelled from the bedroom trying to get dressed for work while Callie was trying to coo her daughter to sleep in the living room.

"Oh shut up you whore, go back to your pole" Edward said plopping down on the couch next to Callie. "You know I'm going to need 500 by the end of the month from you. I know you can only work so much but maybe it is time you start looking in other places for employment" He said putting his hand on Callie's knee making the hand move slowly upward before she flinched her leg away.

"I think I can get extra shifts." Callie said while rocking the fussing toddler back an forth.

"Well my buddy Jake , one of his girls quit the other night. He was wondering if you wanted to waitress. Maybe even do a little dancing here and there, plus it pays good money"Edward said touching her leg again in a higher place than her knee.

"I don't think its appropriate for a teenage mother to be serving old men drinks in a bra and thong." She said getting up and putting Amandri in her high chair and going to the fridge to get Mandri's bottle.

"Please all the men do is throw money and ask for drinks. The only time they can touch you is when they put bills in the g-string. No touching allowed , unless of course you want it." Edward said coming behind Callie and pushing her slightly into the counter. This was not the first time of his sexual advances and to be honest Callie had started to grow worrisome over Edwards growing passes at her. Especially when Amandri was in the room.

"I will think about it okay?" She said keeping her head down. "The money could be good to have."

"Will you stop freaking baby mama out. Don't forget that we are the ones paying your rent. Plus she is a little too young to be working with me don't you think?" Gina said kissing Amandri on the forehead as she headed out the door leaving Callie to ponder whether she should make a career change.

"I think if she is old enough to raise a kid , then she might as well be old enough to waitress at a strip club." Edward said as he backed away from Callie giving her room to breathe.

** . .Fosters.**** . .Fosters**

**Vickie's**** , Los Angeles . June 27th , 2015 . 2 years old**

"Can I get a whisky on the rocks with a side of you?" A man said as he winked at Callie. She had been working at Vickie's for the past six months and besides the lingerie uniform and occasional pinching of her ass , Callie had been grateful to be able to work there. She didn't dance despite Jake and Edwards constant pleading for her to try it. She always refused though , and held her ground. Her and Gina worked mirroring hours because despite Gina's age she had become a motherly figure and ally to Callie when she needed someone. The problem was that they only saw each other every other day and it seemed that it was never long enough with the both of them working to keep the four of them afloat , plus constantly needing to get things for Mandri made things tough on them.

"Maybe if you give me a good tip" Callie said putting on the fake sultry smile. She knew what she had to do to get good tips. Which compared to Gina was petty change. On a good night she might get $100. That was when there weren't as many girls working the floor though because when there were 10 waitresses and $1000 in tips then everything gets divided 'evenly'. It was no secret that the waitresses that Jake liked more got more of a cut of the tips. Though Jake liked Callie , he was peeved that she didn't wear as revealing lingerie as he hoped or that she didn't work the pole like other waitresses.

"Maybe I will give you a bonus tip if you give me a bonus." The customer said as he fiddled with his empty drink glass in hand.

To be frank Callie was also grossed out by the amount of guys who hit on her and offer to pay for extra services. She always turned them down because no matter how tight money was , she would never go that far to actually take off her well clothes. She would strip down to a bra and underwear but no one would see her naked. The only person who would see her naked in a sensual sense is a person who pays her more than money , she wants a relationship and respect before she sleeps with someone.

"Well I am getting out very late tonight ." Callie said as she walked away from him.

Getting a drink for the customer from the bar she looked over and saw someone else join him. Callie rolled her eyes as expected for the man joining him to be twice as much of a pervert as the other. Callie prepares for the worst as she brings over two whiskies.

"Well there we are Brett, I told you I would get you a hot waitress." The asshole said as Callie walked back over with his and the new guys drink.

"Shut up man , I'm sorry for him." The other guy that Callie presumed to be Brett.

"No problem. Just ask if you need anything." Callie said as she went back to the bar where Jake was. "How do you get perverted assholes off of your back?"

"You get on that pole where no one can touch you." He said to Callie as he overlooked the bar. " Jasmina could use a break and the back left pole is open . I will make you a deal , you wont even need to take off your bra. " Jake said and the idea intrigued her because Mandri was going to start full time daycare in a couple of months and that meant that would be an additional amount of money.

"No full nudity? Plus I get to keep whatever is thrown plus my cut of waitress tips. Two songs only" Callie said as she felt guilt wash over her for turning back on her morals slightly

"Just remember to pretend that the pole is your baby daddy. Now go put on some clothes to take off." Jake said as he motioned for Callie to go to the dressing rooms.

As Callie went back stage she played with her thumbs as she thought about how ashamed she was to be doing it. She knew she made a brash decision to do it but she couldn't lie. All she would be stripping down is her current uniform and showcasing her body for the patrons to see. As she changed into a green push-up bra with black mesh covering her abdomen with a black and green g-string. She already had on dark make-up with her hair pre-curled. She put on a black trench-coat and though she knew this was overkill. Callie just thought of getting her daughter something a little nice for her with the extra cash from that night.

Callies phone rang and she saw that it was Gina as she picked up.

"Do my ears deceive me or are you actually going to strip for the first time?" Gina asked and Callie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well I am a little behind on my cut of the rent since Amandri's birthday and I thought that if I did this then maybe I could help plus that daycare I like isn't cheap." Callie said as she put on black heals.

"Well you will be fine. remember that guys like them young and with you still semi-breasting then those puppies you have will make the men be howling." Gina said trying to joke with her but then Jasmina walked in signifying too Callie that it was time for her to go.

"Just tell Mandri that I love her and that she means the world to me." Callie said as she hung up quickly and walked out through the club. She saw her station was completely empty with no one there to watch her. She smiled lightly as she started walking up the stairs hoping that only a few people saw her and that they didn't make her feel uncomfortable. Gina had showed her a few moves to use that were simple enough. Though they were doing it one night after drinks for fun. Which Gina claimed was to be used in the bedroom, which Callie quickly shot down.

As she waited for the music to begin, she saw the perv and Brett walk over to chairs surrounding the stage. As the perv made a cat call she heard the music begin as she started to sway to the music as she began to grind on the pole to the tempo of the music while taking off the coat. She swung her head around as she lowered herself onto the ground into a split as she rolled onto her back as she wrapped her legs around the pole slowly bringing her body up as she shook her buttocks. As she continued to move around the pole with her decent amateur moves she ignored the cat calls that were toward her and she realized that she hadn't felt that good about how she looked in a males presence since she conceived Amandri Leanne.

As the song stopped and another came on she just danced trying to think of it as a guy she liked was watching her and then at the end she bent down and smiled as she started collecting the array of fives and ones as a couple of the men who were watching her put more money into her undergarments.

As she walked back to the dressing room she smiled at Jake who was giving her a thumbs up from the bar. She went to the dressing room as she took out the money and began counting the whole lot together. She counted around $250 plus with the extra $100 from that night and she knew that everything would be fine for the month. Callie walked back out as she kept on her stage outfit as she collected her tray and walked over to Jake.

"Not bad for a newbie, next time you should take off your bra then more then seven guys will go to watch you." Jake said as he offered her a drink and she took it.

"Well I'm happy with what I made tonight." Callie took it and taking a long swing before she went to resume waiting on tables

_**Later that night** _

Callie walked out of Vickie's while getting ready to head to the bus stop as she heard a beep behind her. As she turned she saw Brett pull up next to her. As she clutched her bag closer to her body.

"Hi." He said simply and she looked at him wide eyed.

"Hey." She said quickly before continuing to to walk to the bus stop.

"Look I feel bad about what my brother said earlier and you look a little young to be walking alone. I can see you need a ride."Brett said and she just kept her head straight.

"Well you look a little too nice to be visiting a strip club."Callie shot back as she walked faster towards the bus stop.

"What can I say the wife was yelling at me to leave her alone and then I let Corey take me out to blow off steam. I thought we were going to a game but then he surprised me with this." Brett said laughing and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Sounds like you have a nice and understanding marriage. Do you think your kids would like to hear that their dad was following a 19 year old girl as she walked to the bus? Maybe add in the stripper part to your wife." Callie said as she walked to the end of the parking lot and started walking down the empty street.

"Well she may not be happy about that, what I assume is your loser boyfriend thinking of you stripping? Wait let me guess you got married straight after graduation and realized how hard it was to act like an adult so you decided to make easy money." He said speeding slightly forward and pulled over.

"Actually no, and I would appreciate if you didn't make assumptions because I learned about being having to be an adult way before got married which I will have to assume was a couple years ago to a gold digger who only wanted to marry you because you made an allusion that you had money. Now that she sees the truth , she doesn't want to stay with you." Callie turned to him and glared as she looked up and saw the bus drive past her to the stop and down the street. " God damn it." Callie stomped her foot.

"My offer for a free ride still stands. You have 10...9...8..7.." He said looking at his watch.

"Fine but you will drop me off where my bus gets off." Callie said getting into the car.

They sat in the car in silence as Callie watched the buildings pass by her. She counted the seconds and minutes in hopes that this man was not a rapist or murderer.

"By the way I have been married for eleven years. I got married while in high school after I got my girlfriend pregnant. Our other two were born by the time I started med school. Her family came from old money so we never had a problem financially. " He said as Callie motioned for him to turn.

"I got pregnant at 16 and ran away from my foster home. The family only wanted to adopt one of us and they were waiting for me to leave so that they could adopt my brother. I gave birth in a homeless shelter and have never once stayed in a place longer than I have here." She said continuously gazing out the window.

"So is it a boy or a girl?" He asked and Callie noticed that he passed her stop so Callie just directed him to her street.

"A girl; Amandri Leanne. This is it here." Callie said as he pulled up next to the e street.

"Well goodbye , I probably wont visit again... I'm Brett by the way." Callie nodded to him as she opened the door.

"I know , I'm Callie. Thanks for the ride." She said getting out of the car and walked down the street leaving him behind for the first time.

As Callie entered the apartment she saw that everyone was asleep as she crept into her and Gina's room. She saw Mandri was wide awake sitting in her porta-crib like normal when Callie got home. Callie picked up Amandri and cuddled her.

"Mama , work good?" She said after Callie put her in her lap.

"Yes , mama brought home some money for us baby." Callie said kissing her daughters head.

**Fosters.\';';**

**October 4th , 2015 , Los Angeles**

"We might be losing the apartment. Gina isn't getting as many tips as she used to and I haven't even dared to go back to the pole." Callie said as she sat in the coffee shop were currently talking about work while Brett had a free moment.

"What if you and I worked out a deal. I will give you an additional $100 for every time you sleep with me." Brett said while he was rubbing Callie' hand with his thumb. "Plus you know Janice and I are on the fast track to divorce currently. If we even last another five years I will be surprised."Brett said as he and Callie held hands. She couldn't deny that she was attracted to him. They had been talking for the past year and had only recently started sleeping together , which bothered Callie because whenever they were together she had to remind herself that he wasn't divorced yet. She knew that he could talk as much shit as he wanted but she knew deep down that the truth was that he wasn't going to leave his wife for Callie any time in the near future.

"Well as interesting as that sounds , i should reject that proposition. Because I know that you need to pay for Marie's ballet lessons. Plus Devin just broke his arm at baseball right?" Callie asked as she took a sip of her black coffee.

"Yeah , but Amandri wants to start taking piano right? That shit costs a lot of money Cal and with this house situation you might not be able to put her in lessons." Brett said and Callie just shrugged her shoulders.

"My foster brother plays piano, I could get him to teach her when he gets back from college." Callie said as if it was going to happen because she knew very well that there was a slim to none chance of her ever seeing a member of the Foster family.

"Yeah but Callie she needs to get her own bed soon. I have seen your room and its a miracle that you and Gina can fit in there, let alone a child as well." Brett said and Callie just shook her head silently. "What if I pay you 50 a week. Then at the end of the month I will give you an extra 100 a month. Think of it like child support. You are my girl and I want to make sure that you and Amandri are in a stable place." Brett said

"Yeah well it sounds like you are more of a sugar daddy than anything else." Callie said.

"Well if you give me some sugar then I will make sure you are comfortable. Janice and I live in a house that is payed off from her parents. I make a good amount of cash that I have no use for. Besides of course spending it on nights with you." Brett said and then Callie felt a sense of guilt for taking his money but it quickly subsided when he looked her dead on in the eyes.

"Deal , but nothing fancy because trust me I don't deserve it."Callie said holding her hand out for him to shake but when he put his lips to her hand she quickly retracted it as she looked over at Mandri who was sitting in her own table a long with a friend from daycare and their older sister. Amandri looked over with her innocent eyes and smiled at Callie and she knew that though she felt wrong about doing this . Callie was doing it for her little girl , the only person who truly mattered to her in life.

"Also let me give you a $500 bonus for signing and for you to pay for Gina's half of rent for the month."

"Deal , but promise me that this stays strictly like this because the last time I got mixed up in a relationship I got him dumping me a few weeks after he got me pregnant."Callie said and then Amandri skipped over gleefully.

"Momma I am having so much fun! Thanks for letting me being able to hang out with Jax. "Mandri hugged her mother tightly and then she smiled at Brett. " Thank you again for keeping me momma company Mr. Brett. I hope you remember what I said about treating Momma right or else I will kick you so hard that they will hear your screams in China." Mandri said giving Brett the evil eye before walking back to her table. She knew that there was something off about Mr. Brett but she didn't tell her Momma because she didn't want to hurt her feelings.

**__**** .Fosters**

**Chili's , Los Angeles , December 19th 2016; Age 4**

Callie and Gina decided to go and get a two bedroom apartment for Callie , Gina , and Amandri. They decided that they were in a secure place to do it as soon as soon as Callie started dancing for an hour two nights a week as well as waitressing as well. Plus Callie also worked in Chili's some nights for a couple extra bucks to pay for some extra little things for Amandri. Speaking of Chili's, Callie was currently serving customers when she saw Gina and Mandri in their usual Thursday night booth with Jake and Edward in tow.

Callie quickly got their usual drinks and brought them over to the table when she had a free moment.

"Mommy!"Amandri said as soon as she saw Callie and jumped up from the booth hugging Callie tightly.

"Hay baby girl , did you have a good day today with Aunt Gina?" Callie said as she kissed Mandri's head three times.

"Yeah , she took me to her friend Victors house and she let me watch old movies." Amandri said and Callie turned her head and saw new people walking in.

"Listen sweetheart , I need to go back to work but I promise I will come back." Callie said getting up and quickly hurrying to the table of 6. "Hi my name is Callie and I will be your waitress this evening what can I get you?" She asked looking up.

She saw the devil and his perverted brother along with what seems wife and kids himself.

"Hi ,we are going to get a round of waters for the kids. Then can I get a platinum margarita? My husband Brett will have a mango iced tea no sugar , and my brother in law will have a bud. We will also have an appetizer of the wings and skins." The woman said while Corey seemed to try to be holding in his laughter and Brett kept his eyes on the menu as soon as he saw Callie.

"Alright I will have those out on the double." Callie said as she headed out to the back putting the drinks together and putting the order for the appetizers on the counter. As she was taking a deep breath she Then put herself back together as she got the tray of drinks and brought them back to the table.

"Okay water for the kids , a bud for the uncle. An ice tea for the padre. Finally a margarita for the madre" Callie said giving them their drinks in order. She smiled at them all . "Now what can I get you guys for dinner? Unless if you need a couple minutes." Callie said and then she was surprised when Brett spoke.

"We will have a medium cheese pizza for the kids. Then we will have a sausage and onion pizza for the adults." Brett said giving Callie one small glance as though he was mad at her for serving them.

"Wow you guys should come back more often. You are super simple! I will have your appetizers in a minute and I will put your order in." Callie said as she turned around but stopped at Amandri's table.

"Well hows everything baby? Get the pasta or did we try something new?" Callie said bending down to her daughters level.

"I got pasta , but I try the red sauce mummy." Amandri said proudly.

"Yup she wanted to try the red sauce because she knew how much Tio Edward likes red sauce on his pasta." Edward said as he smiled at Mandri and Callie smiled at her daughter.

"Well mommy loves red sauce so now you get to join a secret club." Callie said hugging Mandri when she heard a cough from behind her to see Brett's wife glaring at Callie to get back to work. "Well it looks like some of my customers are hungry so i just have to go put their order in. I will come back while you are eating I promise." Callie said getting up.

"You know I can increase your hours at the club." Jake said to Callie as she walked to the kitchen , just like he said every Thursday. As Callie put in the order she saw someone familiar walk to the back.

"I'm sorry." He said as he looked Callie in the eye.

"It's not your fault. It was only a false alarm. No baby no problems. Besides it was months ago, I'm over it." Callie said as she started fixing herself a drink.

"It was still wrong of me to freak out on you. I just didn't want Janice to find out." He said to Callie as he watched her drink a coke and vodka.

"Listen Brett, what we had lasted for what? Two years. We only had sex a handful of times a month. The way I see it is that you gave me a ride home from work a couple times and we sometimes had a detour." Callie said finishing her drink and getting the order for table 10 to deliver.

"It was more than sex and you know it."Brett said and Callie looked up at him into his grey eyes.

"Yeah you payed me after." She said before putting on a smile and delivering an order for an elderly couple. When she turned around she saw Brett with his family yet again and she rolled her eyes as she went back to the kitchen to wait for orders.

She looked at Brett and his family. She had seen pictures of them before but she never thought that they would be such a perfect little looking family. With Brett's blonde hair and his wife's red the children were all perfect looking strawberry blonde children. Amandri on the other hand had messy brown hair with her mothers appearance and her fathers eyes. Gina would always tell Callie that when Mandri was older that Callie would need to start keeping her under lock and key or sending her to an all girls Callie was not that quick to cross out on ideas.

Callie quickly signaled her manager to tell her that she was going to take her lunch break. As she walked out back she got out her cellphone as she dialed a number she knew by heart, letting it ring until she heard.

"Foster residence , Jude speaking." Callie's heart filled with joy.

"Hey bud , its me. Happy birthday." Callie said to Jude and she heard him smiling , she swore she did.

"Cal! You called! How are you? Hows Boston?" Jude asked , knowing that this was the one call a year he gets besides on Christmas.

"Its good , I'm working at this nice club as a waitress. I have an amazing roommate, we just moved into a new building. How is everyone?" Callie asked wanting only a brief summary.

"Good , Stef got me a skateboard for my birthday. Jesus is going to UCLA next year , Mari got in also. Brendan is coming home in a couple weeks from Julliard. Maybe you could come over from the east coast. Everyone misses you and no one is mad anymore about you leaving." Jude said and Callie thought for a moment about truly doing it but she then thought about what could happen.

"I'm sorry Jude but I just can't make it."Callie thought about telling Jude for a minute about Amandri but then decided to lie a little instead. "I am... well I'm pregnant and you see I am due in June so I am still in my first trimester so I can't fly because it isn't good for the baby." Callie said trying to reason with herself that it is good that Jude now knew that he was an uncle or well thought he was an uncle to be.

"Callie that's awesome! I didn't know you were dating. I will make sure I tell everyone. Hey you can tell them , I will just put it on speaker-" Jude said but Callie quickly stopped him.

"Jude nothing is certain yet. Its still early yet and the father and I aren't together anymore." Callie said and just as she heard him about to talk she heard screams from the inside followed by shots. "Jude I need to go there were just shots fired I think ." Callie said in a hurry before she hurried inside to see a man with a gun in the middle of the dining area pointing his gun around. Callie is met with the sight of Stacy a waitress on the floor with a bullet hole in her head. Callie quietly dialed 911 and left her phone on the floor.

Callie couldn't hear Amandri cry, then again none of the children were in the room but what looked like Devin , Brett's youngest who was only 8 , laying on the ground shaking with a bullet in his arm.

"Now everyone listen to me , all I want is for this bastard to give me the money he owes me and you can have your kids back." The gunman said and Callie saw that Jake was the person he was talking to. "All I want is my 5k and then we can all be on our merry ways." Callie then got nervous in thought of what might happen.

"I have some money if he can pay some right now. I will pay the difference."Gina said from the booth. "All we want is our little girl back. Please she is all her mother has. We will both pay, Right Cal?" Gina said as she saw Callie and the shooter pointed his gun at her and she nodded quickly.

"I only have 4 on me right now. Please don't drag them into this..." Jake said.

"Shut the fuck up , you brown eyes , " The man yelled to Callie as he grabbed her and put the gun to her head. "I have seen you dance quite a few times at Jake's strip joint so I know you must have a good amount of cash on you." He said as pulled the handgun at Callie's throat "You also have a good body on you maybe you could also put on a nice show right now. I will take off that last grand for now." He said harshly into Callie's ear.

"I would rather give Jake the last grand instead. "Callie said ." I still have left over money from last week. I can give maybe 500 right now."Callie said quietly "My bag is in the back and I will go get it..." Callie said beginning to go towards the back

"Lead the way to the sweetheart. " The man said and then he went over and grabbed Janice as he pulled the both of them to the staff area. and pushed Callie to the area where the bags were. As her hands wavered she heard faint sirens coming as she hurried and got the wad of 10's , 5's , and 1's in her bag along with a few twenties in there .

The last things Callie could remember was a shot and kneeling along Janice asking for forgiveness for sleeping with her husband.

**FosteritesForForeverFallingForFosters**

**Vickie's, Los Angeles , June 13th 2017. Age 5**

Callie walked around the club watching as Brett and Corey sat in their usual Saturday night seats. Brett had been taking the death of his son hard. Him and Janice had been sorting out their affairs and promised to start working on their marriage so that their family could remain intact for a while longer. not because they love each other but because they love Kevin and Marie and they needed to try to love each other enough to hold together their family so that it wouldn't crumble more than it had. With this Brett and Callie went back to their odd schedule that she would comfort him at times and talk to him and just be with him so that he could feel better.

With this though brought on more severe actions from Brett to prove his feeling for Callie. First things started with money for Amandri to try cheerleading then after a while Brett got Callie a charm bracelet and could add a charm every once in a while. Soon he started buying her more lavish things like a diamond necklace and earrings to match. Then he bought Mandri a bed set and Callie a bed of her own that was bigger. With Gina happily going along with everything because Brett bought a new stove after the last one broke.

Callie went backstage getting ready in a theme costume for the night because Jake thought it would be funny if the girls wore costumes from his girlfriends sex shop, his relatively new and freaky girlfriend who weirded out Mandri whenever she and Jake visited Edward.

As Callie got ready in her police costume that if she were ever to wear it outside of the club on Halloween she would be deemed more of a slut mom more than she already is. With her daughter is Kindergarten it was no hidden fact with the parents that Callie was a part time stripper. She didn't flaunt it , she just let it be. Just like she knew another mother from the room was sleeping with the father of a boy in the next class over. She was in the middle of a divorce and he was a widow.

Callie was changing in the dark of the twelve people who walked into Vickie's to celebrate with Jesus for all of them passing finals. They were there to surprise Jesus as well to congratulate him on his engagement to Lexi. Since they heard good things from Jesus' friend Damien who visited once for a bachelor party . Saying that though half of it consisted of five stages with five girls always going to the song that was playing. Jesus thought it would be a great way to celebrate the end of finals but was clueless to the surprise that this was secretly a party to celebrate him.

"Fellas whats this?" Jesus asked as he saw his four friends from his volleyball team which included his roommate.

"A little celebration of you." Damien said coming up from behind him. "This chick is only here for one hour a night. I mean I know that it is only 7 at night but she is coming out any minute and she is honestly the hottest thing." He said walking Jesus over to a back corner platform that they sat with a couple of other men which soon became flooded with people.

Callie peared out from the dressing room and saw the 24 seats around her stage were filled with men who were all talking to a waitress waiting for her to come out and start dancing. She saw that Jake was sitting at the bar like he usually did ready to watch to make sure everything went smoothly. Though tonight Edward was with him as well and they were laughing about something.

As Callie did a walk towards shame Jake and Edward flagged her to come over which she did promptly.

"Well doesn't someone seem sexy." Edward said eyeing her and motioned for Callie to do a twirl which she complied too.

"Thank you, I really like this new costume idea. " Callie said smiling as she took a tequila shot that Jake handed to her throwing it back. "So the back seems full tonight. Bachelor party?" Asked as she adjusted her garter on her left leg.

"Well your boyfriend and his brother and then some celebration thing with some college dudes. I know such fun for you. Then there are just some guys sitting there. Believe it or not some guys actually like watching you." Jake said laughing slightly with Callie.

"Well let me tell you that his arc with me is almost over. I think him and Janice are doing well in therapy and he is trying to make up for it with lavish gifts because he knows that we should stop fucking around for the best for his kids. I personally think Mandri is more than happy that he is leaving to be quite honest. Ever since what happened at Chili's she thinks he is a bad man for kissing someone who isn't his wife. I swear if she were old enough she would have given me the sex talk." Callie said laughing.

"Trust me she would. She told me once that she wants you to get married to me so that she can have a sister and Gina can be her real aunt. See you still haven't told her about the pregnancy scare." Edward laughed and Callie glared at him.

"Edward Miguel Esposito you better not tell her or else your Hispanic ass will hurt so much that even morphine wont make it feel better." Callie said punching his shoulder as she walked over to the stage and climbed the stairs.

As she waited for ten seconds for the music to start and even with aviators on in a darkly lit room she could see her foster brother's face clearly. Well Judes brother now , or that she could assume they identify themselves as brothers.

As the music started she tried to make herself focus on Brett just because it was easier since they already had sexual relations, Jesus and her hadn't talked in years and he could tell his mothers of Callie being a stripper or even worse tell Jude.

As soon as she started working with the pole she could hear Jesus catcalling her, which was not something she wasn't used to with other male customers that were strangers but this was different. There was nothing sexual for him when she was living with the Fosters but now that she was stripping for him and his friends she felt nervous that her glasses would fall off and about $1000 later and one hour later she was getting off the stage nude except a navy g-string with a matching garter and a police hat on with her aviators. As she walked away she was about to enter the dressing room when she heard Jesus.

"Hey you were fantastic out there. Thanks for the show." He yelled and though she thought for sure he would call her Callie he didn't she was assured that he didn't know.

While Jesus Foster walked out the door of a strip club he smiled as he thought of everyone's faces when he told them that Callie was a stripper now, but he knew he wasn't that much of a jackass so he just thought of taking Brandon for a visit when he was in town visiting next time.

* * *

_New idea on the Journey of Callie and her daughter while living to make a better living. Just know that Callie goes to great lengths to make sure her daughter is safe , the father will remain anonymous until the last part of this 3-5 part story Here is the list of events_

_.Birth +_

_{.0-5 + _

_.6-11 -_

_.12-17__} -_

_.Meeting Father -_

_Note for those who wonder why Brett is in a lot of this chapter or who he is... Callie has an array of partners through the story. She gets married by the time Amandri meets her father. Now i guess some of you are hoping it is a certain Foster ; and for them to get married and have their own families , that may or may not happen depending on the father. Also I kind of hinted in the first time that Amandri might not be an only sibling._

**_note: Dont forget to say who you think is the father... _**


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Okay just a little question because I know that this isn't the most watered down story , I know that there is a lot of cussing and implied nudity as well as some other fun stuff. I just want to know if you think that this should be either T or M .

My friend Shugar and I were talking this morning and she thought that Callie being a stripper for a living would be overkill and I just want to explain why she went against her morals so quickly. She is struggling to make money as a waitress and Amandri was starting to need to go to daycare at some time in the near future. So she needed the money because Callie needed to work more hours because Gina , Edward, and Callie were living in a shit apartment that was expensive. Callie then began stripping more after a while because her daughter needed to start school eventually and the cost of living for her was high. Then Brett came along and he was having that quarter-life crisis and his marriage was falling apart and then there was a young pretty girl who needed support and he had a lot of money to blow because both him and his wife came from with this future with the story he will not be in Callie and Amandri's lives for much longer with his marriage to start beginning to patch back up.

So next on to explaining Edward and Gina and Callie and how they get along. Edward was not the most happy with his older sister living with him and bringing along two others . At first he was just flirting with Callie but after a while he just gave up. He then began to progress to being an uncle like figure to Amandri. Also to describe Gina and Edward they are both Hispanic and I picture Edward to look like Wilmer Valderrama while I think of Gina to look like Michelle Rodriguez. For Gina she is a stripper but she is being less profitable then she had been in the past. Plus she has major issues that Callie knows slightly about to the point that Gina needs help.

Now to discuss briefly about Jesus , he saw Callie when he was getting off stage and recognized her but thought it would be better to be a secret for a while and talk about it with her first which he will wait a while to do.

So I hope that explains some things, so just tell me if I should keep it at T or change to M.


	4. 6 year of Childhood

**Wanted**

Is there anyone who will listen?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Warning: In the following story there will be mentions of illegal activities for money.

Who do you think the father is? Brandon , Liam , or Wyatt?

Note: Expect mind-blowing confusion because I like surprising people.

Also italics is Amandri's point of view and plain is a 3rd persons.

* * *

**Amandri's POV**

_Now that you know that my mother , Aunt Gina and I went out to live on our own. I guess it was for the best because Edward left to go find himself as he would tell Aunt Gina whenever he called her on the phone, but that didn't mean that Jake and Sandra weren't at our apartment. Uncle Jake seemed to like to visit a lot and would stay a long time. I guess he just liked Aunt Gina , I mean I know of course that he liked her. Gina was a very likable woman. I still remember to this day times when I was a little girl and my mom and Gina would let me stay up until nine when neither of them were working that night and we would paint each others nails. 'Baby doll , boys are trouble. All you need is a good friend and you are set for life'. My mom and Gina would tell me all the time. I also remember them telling me not to follow in their footsteps and to go to college and to finish high school and to never let anyone see me naked without a ring from them on my that I listened , but I did never strip for a public audience in my life. After what happened while my mother was working in Chili's which I barely remember. Her boyfriend and her broke up within the following months and then he moved away with his kids and wife, from what madre says , I didn't seem to like him a lot . A little after I turned 6 things began to start settling with my family well until well I walked in on something I shouldn't have._

_**January 12th , 2019. Age 6. Los Angeles**_

Amandri sat on the couch at Victors couch like she usually did when she didn't have a play date with Jaxon or Lacey. Amandri liked hanging out with her friends at their house more than at Victors watching Disney movies alone while her Aunt Gina was playing with Victor in his room. As Amandri usual looked at the fancy walls around her. She liked looking at the fancy paintings since she didn't have fancy paintings in her apartment. There were only photos of her family. Which now with Tio Edward gone she can only see him when he is a picture. Amandri didn't understand why her tio left them. Mandri watched as the mermaid sang and floated around under water. Amandri then lifted herself from the couch as she went to the kitchen to go get a juice that Victor usually had waiting for her. Seeing it was on the top shelf of the frridge Mandri climbed the first shelf and got the carton of apple juice .

Sitting on the couch again Amandri finished watching the movie but when she looked over at the clock she saw that it was 6:15 and usually by now Aunt Gina was wanting to drag Amandri out of there so she could go home and get ready to go to work. Mandri lifted her body off of the couch and walked over to the door connecting to Victors room.

"Auntie Gina , it's time for you to start getting ready for work" Amandri said as she knocked and kicked on the door. After a few minutes of no answer she opened the door to do the job herself. Only to smoke in the room and two lifeless naked bodies on the bed next to mirrors on the bed.

**Meanwhile**

Callie was sitting on her bed getting changed into a pair of jeans when two arms wrapped around her.

"Why can't I just stay a few minutes longer?" The dirty blonde man behind her said and Callie rolled her eyes and turned around to look at him.

"Because Amandri is going to be coming home in a few minutes." Callie laughed as she threw his shirt at him. "What would she think if she saw her teacher at her house? Especially shirtless." Callie said trying to get up but was pulled back down on the bed.

"Mandri would think that her mother is making nice . Trying to get her extra credit." Logan said kissing Callie lightly on the lips.

"Maybe I could ask Andy to take Mandri for a few minutes." Callie smiled between kisses as she began to unbutton her jeans but was cut off by the phone.

"God damn it , that must be Gina telling me that Mandri cut herself again." Callie said getting up off of her bed as she picked her phone up off of the dresser. "Hey , where are you guys?" Callie asked as Logan came up from behind her again and began massaging her shoulders.

"Mommy! Aunt Gina and Victor won't wake up." Amandri cried through the phone and Callie began to panic slightly at what she thought her daughter said.

"What do you mean?" Callie asked as she pushed Logan away from her as she started looking for her shirt.

"I went to go tell Aunt Gina that it was time for her to go to work and when she didn't answer me I went inside." Amandri said in a light and quiet voice as Callie raised her hand to her mouth.

"Mommy will be there as soon as I Gina is just really sleepy because she has to work tonight. Just let her sleep , give me five minutes." Callie said and then she hung up.

"Gina is unconscious at her boyfriends you please just come with me and take Amandri back here while I take Gina and Victor to the hospital?" Callie spoke as tears broke through her eyes.

"Yeah , of course." Logan said said as the two of them rushed out of the apartment.

They drove in their separate cars down a couple of blocks, Callie knew that Logan probably wanted to bolt for the door about right now, Callie couldn't blame him. She was frankly surprised when she saw him a month prior when he walked into Vickie's, but was relieved when she learned that it was for his brothers 21st birthday. Thankfully Callie was only waitressing that night and a few drinks later in Logan's system and Callie there to listen they formed a relationship that was strictly outside of Vickie's and the school. They had only been on a couple dates and every time ended at one of their apartments.

As Callie arrived at the apartment complex as she waited for Logan to arrive she took those few seconds to take a deep breath and to think of what she was going to do. What if the police thought Callie was an unfit mother for having her friend watch her daughter as she worked at a strip club. They would think she was some whore. Plus it wouldn't look good if they found out that while her daughter was left alone , she was sleeping with her daughters teacher.

"Ready?" Logan said and Callie nodded silently as they made their way to the door where Callie and Logan entered the elevator together and in silence they waited for the elevator to reach the dreaded 7th floor.

"Thank you."Callie said simply to Logan before the elevators doors opened and they walked down the hall.

"So do you want me to wait out here?" Logan asked.

"No, but can you just keep Amandri calm. Tell her that we were having coffee when she called. Take her to Parsons down the street, its her favorite place to eat." Callie instructed him and then she knocked the door.

"Mommy is that you?" Mandri asked through the door.

"Yes baby , it's me. Open up the door please so we can get in?" Callie asked with tears beginning to lightly grace her features yet again. They seemed to not be able to be controlled since gradually Callie's eyes began to turn red.

The door swung open and the tiny girl inside was before her mothers eyes and then within a flash Callie grabbed onto her daughter and pulled her into a crushing hug.

"Mommy I'm fine. Why is Mr. Jameson here?" Mandri said looking over her mothers shoulder to see her teacher.

"Me and him were just having coffee. We were talking about your grades. Now till you show me aunt Gina?" Callie asked as Amandri took her mothers hand and pulled her to the back room where both Vic and Gina were laying with their eyes closed looking that they were sleeping if it weren't for the cocaine and marijuana in the room as well with what looks like a few fun pills that Callie knew that Gina had possession over since she sometimes needed them so that she could get up on stage and not look like a depressed mess. Callie never once considered doing drugs so that she could just did a shot and put a smile on her face.

"This looks bad Cal." Logan said coming up next to her "Should I call an ambulance?"

"Can you?" Callie asked "Just keep Amandri away from here and wait in the hallway." Callie directed as Logan pulled out his cell and dialed 911.

"Hi, my girlfriend just came to pick up her child from her friends home and found her friend and their partner on the bed unconscious on the bed." Callie heard Logan say from the hallway as she checked Gina and Victors pulses.

Callie's heart almost stopped herself when she felt that one of the two people on the bed didn't have a pulse.

_**FostersmakeFaustiandeals**_

**Brooke Hills Rehab Facility;Little Rock , Arkansas. September 6th ,2019. Age 7**

"Hi we are here to see Regina Esposito." Callie said to the receptionist as she held on to Amandri's petite little hand. The young seven year old had been having a tough time with adjusting without her aunt. Though Callie couldn't lie. Not having Gina around was hard on her as well since now she had no one to watch Mandri for her when she had to work at Vickie's. Callie considered asking for mother hours at some other place so that she could stay home with Amandri.

"Just a moment. Just fill out this and then go over to the security room to make sure that you wont be sneaking any substance in here." the woman said handing Callie a clipboard that just required a disclaimer and a contract saying that they acknowledge that they have the right to be arrested if they are caught giving illegal substances. Callie quickly signed everything and headed to the the purse check as the guard looked though Callie's bag he shot her a look.

"What?" She asked as he looked at her.

"Your Esposito's was telling me about you coming to visit." The security guard said. "She seemed very excited to see you. Especially you Amanda." The guard smiled at Amandri.

"Actually its Amandri. Sounds like Ah-mahn-dree. But you can call me Mandri" Amandri said proudly.

"Wow that's a fun name, I wouldn't expect anything less from Gina's friends. There you go." He said to Callie as she took back her purse.

"Thanks have a nice day." Callie said as she and Amandri walked to the recreation room where Callie at first did not recognize her best friend. It was hard for her to tell because the last time she saw Gina she had long bleached hair with pink high-lights and blue tacky purple low-lights. Which she thought made her look younger and better. Which made her get better tips than what she had been earning in the months before she was sent to rehab.

"Its my baby!" Callie heard Gina say and she was snapped out of her transfiction with her new hair and she smiled at the sight of Amandri and Gina hugging tightly. "And my favorite girl." Gina said to Callie motioning her to join in the hug which Callie accepted.

"I have missed you so much Gina" Callie said said closing her eyes savoring the moment of being reunited with her best friend. "I can't wait for you to finally come home."

"Well why don't we sit down and talk then." Gina said motioning to a table with a Candyland laid out and ready to play. Callie took a look at the families reuniting with loved ones around tables . Callie smiled at Gina and they looked at each other for moments . "So whats new with you?"

"Well Amandri and I are thinking of getting a cat. I have been working more shifts at Vickie's. How are things with you?" Callie asked with concern and Gina smiled simply.

"They are good, Edward visits me once every other month. " Gina said looking down at the table just bopping her head.

"Are you planning on coming home in January or are you choosing to stay here for a couple more months?" Callie asked watching Mandri as she played with the tokens silently listening to her mother and Aunt talk.

"Well the thing is , I think I should stay away from LA for a while. I like it here and it's not like I am poor or anything. I have a ton of money in the bank saved from just my earlier years stripping." Gina said and Callie just nodded.

"Well I think you should come home , It's no more fun with out you and Tio Edward." Amandri said looking up at Gina sad eyed. "Mommy is always working and I have no one to play with."

"Mandri stop it. This is supposed to be about Aunt Gina. Why don't you go play with those girls over there and introduce yourself." Callie said chastising her daughter to the side and Gina scoffed.

"Oh stop it Cal. Out of those hours , how many of them are spent giving private dances to men. For a girl who I remember saying she would never sell herself out; you seem to have lost all morals you used to have."Gina said glaring at Callie.

"It's not like I ever took drugs, i did what I needed to for my daughter. I payed for your rent on more than one occasion because no one was watching you strip."Callie said to Gina trying to whisper in a low voice.

"Yeah and I never slept with guys for money. Maybe with Vic when he was with us , may he rest in peace, but Callie you are in a league of your own and you aren't working at Vickie's for the money because I know that you have more saved up then you let on. You sleep with those men and strip because you have always needed a guy to feel good about yourself since the Brett meltdown."Gina quipped at Callie .

"Don't you mention him." Callie said "You have no right to bring him up."

"Yes I do. Look Callie ,I know it sucked that his wife got pregnant. I know that he was telling you that they were only staying together for the kids, and I'm sorry you got played by him but he wasn't the guy for you Cal. The man lost his son , and I know that is no excuse but his wife lost her son too and that was a tough situation he was in. Callie please tell me who was the last guy you held down for more than three months since him?" Gina asked and Callie looked down because she knew what Gina was referencing too.

"I was Mandri's teacher for almost six months." Callie said looking down "I really really liked him and I wanted it to work."

"Then why didn't it? Was it the stripping?" Gina asked.

Callie contemplated telling Gina the truth about what happened, she really did want it to work but after four months of dating she wasn't ready to get engaged to him.

"He proposed, a couple days before our fourth monthaversary. I told him no because I wanted to wait until he wasn't Mandri's teacher . So we waited and then a couple months ago he just said he didn't think I was the type of girl who was going to settle down. Listen I did come here to tell you something. Because I think I might implode if I don't tell anyone." Callie said looking around and then moving closer to Gina.

"Babycakes you can tell me anything." Gina said not expecting what was going to come out of Callie's mouth.

"I had to get ...business taken care of last month. The egg was outside of the safe-zone and the doctor thought it would be simplest to just; well getting things taken care of." Callie said motioning down to her abdomen.

"Callie..." Gina said not knowing what works should be coming out of her mouth.

"Don't , everything is fine now. It's better this way. Plus I am taking in a college student to live in your room to take care of Amandri while you are away." Callie said smiling.

"Well I hope she can handle your busy schedule." Gina said.

"Well it is my foster sister so..." Callie looked up smiling "Mariana is in for a rude awakening."

_**FosteringIdeasSince1990**_

_**California, July 4th 2020. Age 8.**_

"For the last time, yes I made sure that Lena and Stef know that you were coming. Especially Jude." Mariana said as they sat in the car. Callie had currently taken the first two weeks off of July. She knew it was probably not a good idea , but with Amandri getting older , Callie wanted to hold on more to her daughters childhood instead of constantly working to try and give her daughter a more comfortable life. With Gina still in Arkansas she had gotten married the month before with Callie as maid-of-honor next to Amandri as the flower girl. It was for Gina's one visit to get the last of her things.

Callie knew Gina was sitting on cash right now because though she wasn't making as much in the end of her career, Callie knew that she for sure made a killing in her twenties. Despite having that money she liked to stay in homeless shelters to give her back her sense of roots since Callie learned over their years of friendship is that Gina was taking her clothes off for men the day she turned eighteen, taking a break in her early twenties to raise the family that was ultimately taken away from her forever. Callie was almost eighteen when she started waitressing at Vickie's and within a year she began to strip to just underwear. Took even less time for Callie to start having sex with one married man for money, then to begin returning to stripping.

"So will you give them that bullshit you first gave me when I started living with you?" Mariana asked as Callie drove.

"Bad word Aunt Mari, You need to put a quarter in the jar when we get home." Amandri said from the backseat as she read her book.

"Lo siento. " Mariana said from the side seat.

"Well when you were first living with me I was a waitress at an upscale club." Callie said trying to defend herself but Amandri rolled her eyes along with Mariana.

"Yes and an entertainer at that same upscale strip club. " Mariana said while fixing her lip gloss.

"I am more worried on how they would react to Mandri more. The last time they saw me was when they were telling me how they wanted to adopt Jude and I was about to tell them I was with child." Callie said as she turned to get off the highway.

"Mom , I don't know why you get so worried about me when we meet new people. Because you always act weird when you introduce me to people." Amandri said from the back and Callie just let out a sigh.

"Because I am 26 years old and recently had my little cherub turn 8." Callie said and Mariana just watched them bicker like they usually do when they are together since anyone could see that Mandri wanted to be different from what her mother turned out to be.

Mandri knew that her mother got around easily and some of those times it was for money. Her mother made sure that Mandri was well informed that what Callie does is not something she should want to aspire to be when she got older. Callie reminds Mandri that school should come first because if it didn't then Amandri might be joining the ranks of her mother and aunt.

"I think that Talya will begin doing flips when she finds out that you are in your profession. Her and Brandon are trying to get pregnant so that they can have the next protege. I hope he knows that she will get bitchier with age." Mari said and with a scoff.

"Yeah well she should learn that kids aren't a ball and chain." Callie said as they turned on to the familiar street she once lived on. As she pulled into the driveway she saw a group of people in the backyard. As Callie turned off the car she saw Mariana pop open her door.

"I think I will take Amandri to go meet everyone as you collect your thoughts. Vamanos bebe." Mariana said taking Amandri out of the car and as Callie watched them walk into the backyard to be greeted with hugs and and people seemed to flock around Amandri.

Meanwhile Mariana was talking with her moms along with Amandri. She loved how soon her mothers took to her since Mandri was once of the best children she had ever met. She was always polite with others and seamed to be a magnet for people. If it weren't for Callie's constant assurance , Mariana would have sworn that Brandon was her father but in reality when she looked in Amandri's eyes she didn't once see a hint of either Brandon or Callie.

"So Amandri , do you have any siblings?" Stef asked with a smile completely enjoying the little girls presence. Marianna told her that it was her roommates daughter and that the roommate was just shy and getting ready to come out after fixing her make-up.

"Well my mom was going to have a baby last year but the doctor told her that the baby wasn't where it was supposed to be so my mom lost it." Amandri said frankly not caring about Stef's looks towards Mariana whose eyes were opened nervously.

"That's sad , was your mom upset?" Stef asked apprehensively . at what the little girl was going to say.

"Well for a while , but then she just started dating another guy and she was happy. Aunt Gina told me at her wedding that I will be out of college by the time my mom marries someone." Amandri said smiling brightly and then she saw a familiar face from the corner of her eye.

"Well I wouldn't say that. Your mom just likes to be independent." Mariana said as she took a sip of her wine.

As Callie walked into the 4th of July party she saw an array of people she had met before when she was still living under this roof. Of course the first face that she recognized was a strawberry blonde bitch that she thought she would never see again or more importantly her husband. Callie was soon ripped out of her daze when Amandri called her over.

The looks of the Fosters when they saw her was beyond priceless, Callie had changed drastically since she last saw them. Her wardrobe consisted of more revealing clothes, she was tanner and skinnier and overall healthier in looks. Instead of wearing sneakers she walked into the backyard with 4 inch heals like they were the easiest things to walk in. Her hair was longer and looked like it could have walked straight out of a salon , overall this Callie looked like she could be a model

"Hi everyone , I brought some pasta with cooled fettuccine." Callie said holding up a large tin tray in one hand and then lifted a pitcher in the other "And then some mango sangria for the adults."

"Callie is that you? What a surprise" Lena said taking the food from her and giving her a light hug.

"I know , well I took a couple weeks off from work so I decided to visit you guys with Mari for the next few days." Callie said and then spotted her daughter who seemed to be in an animated conversation with Stef "Especially for my lovely daughter who should be on her best behavior." Callie said in a raised volume giving her daughter a stern look.

"Well I am sure Jude is around here somewhere. He should be happy to see you and his niece."Lena said looking around for her adoptive son and saw him talking with Talya's relatives. "Oh I see him , he is over there talking with Talya's cousin Janice. I will just go put there away while you say hi to him." Lena left not knowing

Callie saw Janice looking at her with a glare , the last time they saw each other wasn't the best with Janice being six months pregnant and telling Callie to back off because her marriage with Brett was working out despite everything he was telling her. Callie was being called an insensitive whore through the entire fight saying how the death of her son was a private matter and that Callie was overstepping boundaries.

As Callie took the walk towards shame to where her brother was she felt Talya's eyes also seem to burn on Callie , when she reached her brother instead of him being the first to talk to her of the group she was met with..

"What are you doing here?" Janice asked Callie as though she was some piece of trash beneath her shoe.

"Cal!"She was met with a second later to see him pounce on her with a hug.

"Hey Jude." She said hugging him.

"I didn't know that you were coming to visit me finally. How's Boston? Where's my little niece or nephew." Jude asked looking around to see if there were any children around.

"Boston" Janice scoffed which seemed to get everyone's attention at the party especially Amandri's who looked at the female with angry eyes. "This slut has been in LA last time I checked. I mean Corey said that he saw you at your hard work a couple of weeks ago."

"What do you mean LA? I thought you said that you were in Boston.I thought you said you were waitressing at some big nightclub." Jude said confused and angry trying not to believe what Janice was saying.

"Yeah at a strip club and drinks isn't the only thing she serves. Don't forget what they say about strippers is that they try to steal your money and they try to steal your husband." Janice said and in that moment everyone's jaws were on the floor when Callie rolled her eyes angered.

"Your just jealous that your husband wanted to sleep with me , that he payed to sleep with me. Which I admit was not a high point but Janice like I told you last time , Brett said that you two were divorcing as soon as you two could get your shit figured out with the kids.I didn't ask him to cheat on you , he was the one who offered me a ride home."Callie said getting in Janice's face but was shocked when Mariana pulled her back.

"Just go back to your pole where you belong." Janice snared at Callie who just rolled her eyes.

"You try giving birth alone in a homeless shelter at the age of 17. Trust me its not easy , I couldn't pay for anything and when I was waitressing at Chili's , that was not enough money alone to pay rent and to pay for diapers and formula. I know you got everything handed to you but I didn't so again. I'm sorry I slept with your husband , but I can't change time." Callie said turning away from Janice. As she walked over to Amandri who just held out her hand and Callie took it with a sad smile. She knew everyone was watching her but Callie focused on her daughter.

As Callie walked through with her daughter holding her hand she could see that it was most likely not a good idea to be going to the party but Callie just wanted to see her brother but fate had other things planned for her because as always Brett seemed to pop up in her life somehow at the worst moment possible.

"You should use the restroom before we go back." Callie said to her daughter ashamed to look her in the eye.

"I love you mommy." Amandri said "I know you try your hardest." She added pulling her mother into a hug.

No one could understand the relationship between a mother and her child. Callie knew that for sure , since Amandri always came first in her life. Callie could admit to herself that she was guilty of getting around a lot with guys, but most of them weren't for the money. Only a few times had she had prostituted herself and Brett was a whole other story since that was a relationship as much as Callie hated to admit it. Callie at one point before the shooting was in love with him and it hurt her to know that he was just using her.

"I know baby. I'm so sorry , I know I am not the best person. But I try and I did what I had too , and I know that my profession isn't admirable at all. I'm just so sorry I can't give you a stable home with a dad and a brother or sister with a dog. I just don't want to lose you." Callie said letting the tears flow from her eyes and as she didn't realize that the Foster family was watching the mother and daughter as they were trying to support one another.

"Mom just remember what Aunt Gina says; I know you are not the most moral woman , but you are the best damn mother a girl could have. I will even add two quarters just for saying the D word." Amandri said and as her mother mother cried into her.

"You know you both are more than welcome to stay longer. "Lena said and Callie turned her head and looked at the Foster family.

"We wouldn't want to intrude. Plus I'm sure you guys probably don't want a stripper at your party , might take away the family feeling." Callie said with a fake lighthearted laugh.

"Well you are family Callie , I know you probably feel weird about it but you belong here. " Jude said going to hug his sister which she gladly took .

"Jude the closest to a family I have ever had in the past 8 years was when I was living with my friend and her brother. Along with Amandri of course." Callie said looking at Jude with a sad smile.

"We would love to hear more of your stories. I mean there must be some stories." Stef said thought she did not know what could be the outcome.

"Well there was this one time that i saw Amandri's teacher walk in..." Callie said trying to think of the most pg rated story.

"That sounds awkward." Brandon said and Callie just shook her head.

"No what was awkward is that he proposed to me only after dating for a couple months." Callie shook her head smiling at the memory.

"What did you say?" Lena asked and Callie just shrugged.

"I said no , couple weeks later I went to the doctor and they told me I was experiencing an ectopic pregnancy. "Callie just stared blankly thinking of everything

"Where is he now?" Jesus asked and Mariana shook her head at him trying to signal him not to mention it.

"Oh he was gone for the hills by the time I started having morning sickness. Just like Mandri's father."

_**FostersLikeChocolateBecauseEveryoneCoolDoes**_

_**Callie's home, Los Angeles . Age 9 . November 21st 2021**_

"Amandri Leanne where are you?" Callie called from her new kitchen as she was mashing the potatoes in the pot, getting ready to host her first Thanksgiving dinner.

Since last years Fourth of July party , Callie had been forming a familial relationship with the Fosters and though it was not easy at first , she and Jude were finally beginning to get the place where they were before she left. They found support in each other through Jude officially coming clean and saying that he was attracted to men , which Callie said stated that she liked men too and that there is nothing wrong with that , since she thought who is she to judge?

"So who is coming to dinner again?" Mariana asked as she got the fancy plates from the cabinets.

"Well my friend Gina and her husband are coming along with his son and her brother , Jake is coming which I know you are excited about. Then Jude , Lena , Stef , Jesus , and Lexi. Oh and us. Also Jesus is bringing a buddy of his or something." Callie said getting a spoon and sampling the potatoes.

"You are so lucky we are now living in this house or else it would be unbearable. " Mari said referencing to the rest of the house.

"Well stripping does make you money and if you have the right customer and give them the right attention they will make it rain. Mandri come down here , I need someone to help Tia Mari out while I get the turkey out." Callie yelled and she looked around at her new house.

After buying the house one night out of a whim because there was a shooting on her street and she decided it would be best if she got a house as well because her home was beginning to be extremely crowded with the three girls and the ever present Jake who seemed to like to spend more time with Mariana. After even having a very generous patron one night throwing hundreds at Callie and by the end of the night and an offer of spending the rest of the night with him after . Callie was set for a good portion of the year on paying for her rent. Then she had an idea to get a house in a more respectable neighborhood which meant money but like Gina said , Callie had money and was almost sitting or well stripping on 500k in the bank. Callie was still in her mid 20's and was not ready to retire yet for another couple of years. She knew it was wrong for her to be doing what she does but it makes her good money and she already has a large college fund ready for Amandri to use when she goes to college.

"Mom I was just on the phone with Jaxon. He was telling me how he broke his arm yesterday! Isn't that so cool?" Amandri said walking into the living room and getting the silver wear from the drawer.

"What is so cool about that?" Callie asked Amandri with an odd look graced upon her features.

"Because he is so brave! Mom when we get back from Thanksgiving break , everyone will be talking about it! He broke while playing football , Suzanne from art said last week that he was apparently the most popular boy in the whole 3rd grade." Amandri said trying to explain to her mother the importance of the situation.

"Don't you feel bad he hurt himself?" Callie asked but Amandri just rolled her eyes and went to the other room to help set up the dining room as Mariana walked in with a smile on her face.

"Sounds like someone has a crush." Mariana said as Callie scoffed.

"Jaxon is a great boy but why on earth is she having crushes? I'm not even thirty yet and my daughter has a crush." Callie said putting the potatoes in the oven to stay warm while the turkey and other sides stayed in there as well , awaiting for everyone to arrive for dinner.

"Please you know those kids will probably be getting married to each other. You have to admit he is the cutest little boy and it's not like he is lazy. Three sports and piano , plus he is a good student too. He is a perfect child Cal and then you have Mandri who is a great girl who does what guitar , piano , cheer-leading , I swear you put the kid into everything you can." Mariana said jokingly and Callie laughed.

"Well I just like giving my daughter variety that I never was able to have as a child. My mission is to make sure that Amandri is never stupid enough to start stripping because she dropped out of school. I am thankful for how it helped me but I am ashamed of how I am dependent on stripping so that I can make sure my daughter can do the activities that she wants too. Be a doctor because she wants too or she can do professional dance that doesn't require her to take her clothes. " Callie said as she put her head in her hands trying to think.

"I hear you , sometimes I just wish that I could do something more than just working in a lame office as a secretary , like I should be doing more with my life." Mariana said resting her elbows on the counter and resting her head in her hands next to Callie.

"Well your great at making clothes. " Callie said nonchalantly seeing a bowl of candy and dragging it over in front of her and Mariana.

"Thanks your a great photographer and cook." Mariana said and they smiled at each other.

"Yeah just tell me how to make that a post stripper career." Callie said inspecting an m&m before eating it.

"Submit photo a photo to some sort of contest, go to culinary school , it's not too late for us. " Mariana said to Callie trying to fill her with hope for what was never present in Callie.

"It's not to late for you." Callie mumbled and Mariana rolled her eyes.

"Do not go there Callie, your not just a dancer. You are a mother first and if you want to define yourself as a worthless stripper then know that you are more than that because you are the best friend and semi-sister a girl could ask for." Mariana said pulling Callie into a hug.

"Well you are pretty great yourself." Callie said into the hug and then there was the sound of the doorbell chiming loudly and as the girls separated As they heard the door open and the voice of Amandri greeting people.

When Mariana left the kitchen to greet people as well Callie took the time to look at her surroundings again one last time wishing for someone to share it with besides Mari and Mandri. She was greeted to the sight of a head of brown hair bouncing into the kitchen with a pie.

"Callie-cakes!" Gina yelled as she set the pie on the counter and pulled Callie into a light hug that was separated by a small bump between them.

"Gina! Your pregnant!" Callie's eyes widened as she saw her friend and then she started bouncing slightly with joy.

"I am! Looks like I won't be the only madre now." Gina said punching Callie's arm.

"So where is Byron and Chase?" Callie said craning her head to look out into the hallway.

"They are out in the living room with Mandri who I must say looks more like you everyday. Along with Jesus, by the way you never told me you were back with teacher guy." Gina said winking at Callie as they linked arms and went to the living room when Callie saw Logan in the living room talking to Jesus.

"Hey Cal , this is my bud Logan. Logan this is my foster sister Callie." Jesus said walking over to Callie and going to drag her to Logan and the two shared an awkward look together.

"Nice to see you again. " Logan said with a nervous smile which Callie returned.

"Yeah... how do you know Jesus?" Callie asked giving Jesus a dark look.

"We play volleyball at the beach together with a couple pf other guys. He had nowhere else to go , so I thought that you were already having a lot of people so why not just bring a friend and my wife of course."Jesus said putting his arm around Lexi.

"He said he was having Thanksgiving at his sister Mariana's house. I didn't realize that she was living with you. I mean I wouldn't have wanted to make things more awkward." Logan said looking at the surroundings of the living room.

"I understand , but you are more than welcome to stay, we have room and its not like you can go to your parents since they are in Ohio." Callie said and then there was a filled silence surrounding the group which was broken by the sound of Edward walking into the room.

"Hola everybody." Edward said walking in to the living room with a smiling Amandri at his side.

"About time you came inside. I was worried you crashed the car." Gina said from the couch where she moved to when Callie and Logan were talking.

"No , I was just on the phone with Jake who said that he was trying to find the right tie to impress Mari's mothers." Edward said as he went over to sit next to Gina and put Football on television.

"It's not like he is a bad guy, he just profits from shady business. "Mariana said shrugging her shoulders.

There was another knock on the door and Callie went to open the door this time. As she stood on one side of the door she took a deep breath and put on a smile and swung the door open to see Lena and Stef talking animatedly with Jake about something.

"Hey Callie! I hope you don't mind but we brought some Zucchini casserole." Lena said entering the home with the dish.

"No problem at all. Just put it on the table since all we are waiting on is Jude." Callie said with a smile as she said a small greeting to Stef as well when Jake stopped in front of her.

"So where is the stuff?" Jake asked Callie under his breathe .

"In my closet. Do they have any idea?" Callie asked Jake in the same low tone.

"I visited them last week . So basically everyone knows but Mari and Jesus."Jake said quickly before moving to the living room where everyone was conversing about the array of games on the TV at the time.

"Look Callie , I know the date a couple months ago wasn't the best but I'm sorry okay. I promise to make it up to you." Logan said from the doorway.

"I know , but hey that's the past right?" Callie said with a light smile.

"Well I am happy you are letting me stay for dinner." Logan said returning a wink before he turned and went back to the others.

**Later during dessert**.

"So I think that is time for serious time right now. Can I get my lovely assistant Amandri get Aunt Mari's present?" Jake said giving a tiny wink to Amandri as she ran off to go retrieve a small box from Callie's room.

"What are you doing babe?" Mariana asked as she saw the nine year old girl leave the room.

"Well I realized that we have been dating for a year almost. For those of you who are special guests tonight , then I will inform you that last year at Thanksgiving I asked Mariana Foster here to join me for dinner at the local Parsons since my usual plans were cancled since Callie refused to cook me her Thanksgiving Casserole which consists of everything we just had , just mixed together and baked in a dish since my lovely assistant was sick." Jake said with a thumbs up as Amandri handed him a small box and everyone chuckled slightly. "Then I noticed after a couple months how much I truly cared about Mari after a few dates. I also realized that for once I truly wanted to commit to someone fully." Jake said breathing nervously and at that second he dropped to one knee while everyone smiled at them.

"What are you doing?" Mariana asked nervously watching him pull the small box between them.

"I want to let you know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Jake said with a bright smile.

"Are you sure?" She asked nervously looking at the box in his hands/

"Yes , open it." He said and as Mariana's shaking hands took the box and when she opened it a look of relief graced her features followed by a smile.

"Yes!" Mariana said simply.

"Yes what babe?" Jake asked devilishly wanting to hear her say it.

"Yes I will move in with you, big goof." Mariana said taking the house key out of the box and then pulling Jake into a kiss.

"We already helped move in some of your old stuff from the house in." Stef said to Mariana as she stroked Lena's hand.

"And half of your closet as well from here." Callie said with a bright smile on her face.

"Everyone knew!" Mariana asked and Gina shook her head.

"I didn't know , but then again no one ever tells me anything." Gina said stroking her abdomen.

"How about I go get some wine and sparkling cider to drink in cheers of the happy couple." Callie said excusing herself from the table and going to the kitchen and reaching into the fridge to get the white wine and cider for everyone.

"You made a pretty yummy dinner, almost a delicious as you." HE said as he walked into the kitchen where Callie was and reached up and got the glasses from the top shelf.

"Oh now that we are alone you start hitting on me again. " Callie said to him giving a light kiss on the the cheek.

"Well of course , I didn't want Amandri or Jesus seeing us in a compromising position." He said placing a deep kiss upon her lips.

"So I am assuming you are not here to get glasses of wine."Callie asked hopping up onto the kitchen island.

"Well I am a little thirsty." He said beginning to pour wine in special glasses while Callie pours cider into champagne glasses.

"Well I am thirsty too , but it isn't just for wine."Callie smirked at him.

"Keep that up and your guests will be thinking that there is someone getting attacked in here." He said to Callie wrapping his arms around her bringing her closer to him.

"Well I'm still not sure if we christened the kitchen enough." Callie said looking up into his eyes.

"Please we have already christened this place enough. You also know why I am really in here."He said to Callie and she adverted her eyes away from him.

"I do but , what if it is too soon? What about Mandri? I mean we have only been together a little longer than Mari and Jake. " Callie asked him and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Callie , I love you. So please just say yes. We can live here , it already has four rooms and it is in a good place to raise more children if you decide you want to have them with me of course." He said and Callie looked in his eyes for the final time before simply kissing him on the lips.

"Si , I will marry you." Callie said to him and he picked her up and twirled around.

"Everyone she said yes!" He yelled from the kitchen as he pulled a ring from his pocket that had been waiting there for a couple of weeks. "I love you Callie Jacob" He said sliding the ring onto her finger as he kissed her.

"Don't you mean Callie Esposito?" Callie said grinning from ear to ear as Amandri walked in jumping.

"You said yes?" Amandri yelled excited and Callie nodded leaning her head into his chest.

"Yeah I guess you will have to stop calling me Tio Edward now." He said pulling Amandri into the hug as they all came together as a family.

_**IKnowYouDidn'tExpectEdwardButIamEvil**_

_**Vickie's , Los Angeles , February 7th 2023, Age 10**_

"Last day boss." Callie said to Jake as they sat next to each other at the bar drinking. It was true that after nine years of working for Jake as a waitress and stripper and accumulating money over time which now looking back at her life , Mariana was right about saying that being a stripper didn't define her as a person , it was just a job.

"Last day my ass." He said scoffing into his drink.

The club was practically empty at that current time since it was only nine in the morning on a sunday and usually people started flopping in at noon to watch the performers. Though a few weeks after Mariana moved in with Jake , they began talking about Jake owning the club and how it would be best if he sold part of his ownership to the club, but only to someone who he trusted. Then one day he and Callie were talking between her shift on the floor and on stage and realized that if he was going to sell part of the company to anyone it would have to be someone who was almost family and that person could easily be Callie. Now instead of stages scattered through the venue there were tables and booths that were ready for the first day of operation which began at Twelve in the afternoon next week and was being advertised as much as possible.

"Please turning this place into a restaurant will be the best thing possible for everyone. You will have nothing to do here besides let me run the place, you don't even need to show up. There is already a bar and a kitchen for me to use. Your girlfriend and you can travel if you want , hey go on a year long cruise for all I care as longs as you are here for Madri's birthday. That is all I ask for and also that you try to get some of the old patrons to visit for a nice dinner" Callie said trying to be serious.

"Please Mariana will be dragging me by the ears to make sure that she is here for Amandri . Plus lets not forget the wedding of the year at which I will be in the lovely summer time. Almost time for you to be chained down for good." Jake said and Callie just shook her head in disbelief.

"Eleven years ago at this time I was bouncing from shelter to shelter trying to save enough money to go out east to see if I could my dad's sister but I never got to leave because the night before I went into labor , I didn't even realize it until my water broke. That was ironically the first night I met Gina too , who asked me weeks later if I wanted to move in with her and Edward when he moved into that old sucky apartment." Callie laughed lightly "Edward hated Amandri at first but I guess it may have had to do with the fact that I was barely paying for my rent before I started working here and then once I did and after sleeping my way to get money from Brett and after I realized how much more I could make just one night dancing I have been sitting on it ever since because I never used it for drugs. " Callie said reminiscing.

"So I still don't get how you and Eddie got together because it seemed to be overnight." Jake said as Callie nodded in understanding what he was saying.

"Well the first time I saw him in years was Gina's wedding. I mean we lived together for the first years of Amandri's life and he creeped me out for the first year and a half, then once I started working here I don't know what happened. You and I became good friends and then Edward stopped hitting on me and I realized that he was a nice guy. Then the nights he would spend here were nice because we could all talk and you guys became my best friends. As far as Edward and I getting together , we just started talking at Gina's wedding and I found out he was moving back to here and after a couple drinks and Amandri staying with my date Mariana, I dont know we spent the night together and it was different because he wasn't a guy who just wanted to be with me because I can work a stripper pole. Then you know when Amandri went back to school he would come over to talk and then well I guess we started actually going on dates that didn't include a little girl who was giving us odd looks wondering if we were together. " Callie said smiling at the thought of everything that happened.

"She wanted you guys to get together ever since you told her that Ed wasn't really your brother." Jake said smirking.

"Only guy she ever approved of me dating , even Logan she was apprehensive about. That Brian guy she hated almost as much as Brett. Then James she didn't approve of because he had a weird beard. Nick was a disaster because he didn't Amandri as much as she didn't like him. My personal favorite reason is because she was convinced Zeke was gay. Now that I think more about it , I think she was probably right. I dated so many guys just trying to give her a fatherly figure and the one she wanted was there and willing but I was so convinced that he and I wouldn't be a good couple and that I didn't want it to be weird because he was Mandri's uncle to me after so long. But after we broke that awkward barrier we had, I just fell in love with him as more than a friend." Callie smile continued to stay on her face with a shine.

"I love Mari and I know how much you love Eddie , if I had to pick any of the strippers that I could be with you were it. Because you are a great person Callie and I know that if it weren't for getting pregnant then you would probably never ever be a stripper because despite everything you did , I think you did have strong family morals. I think you are pretty strong for putting up with everything for the past few years. " Jake said and they clinked their glasses together.

"I think I am too , but my strength is my daughter primarily because I would have given up a long time ago if she was shot that night instead of Brett's son. I think I would have taken the shooters gun myself and put it to my head" Callie admitted taking another swing of her drink.

"I think its not a good idea for you to be drinking this early in the day." Jake said as he watched her finish another drink.

"I think that I'm not drinking anything but Sprite and Cranberry , its you who is drinking vodka at this hour." Callie said smiling from her drink.

"Oh please don't tell me that you are wanting on the baby train too now after Gina had Annette. I swear Mari wants a rattle more than a ring." Jake said groaning thinking of everything that could happen since Gina had moved back with her family trying to ground their roots in a place closer to her family.

"Then let her have it, Stef might shoot you and Jesus will ring your neck, but just don't try not to be thinking of contraception or conception."Callie said taking a sip of her drink. "That's how I got pregnant." She added with a chuckle.

"Do you wonder about Amandri's father at all?" Jake asked softly wondering what she was going to say.

"Of course , at one point I was in love with him or at least thought I was. Then he dumped me and a couple weeks later I found out. Not that I would tell you or Amandri any of the dark and dirty details." Callie said giving Jake a knowing look.

"Tell me what?" Amandri asked as she walked in along with Jaxon who both in the accompaniment of Mariana and Edward.

"Well just some stuff about before I had you, I just want to wait until you are older and can get into a pg13 movie without me or any other adult." Callie said to her daughter as she watched Amandri plop down on the stool next to her with Jaxon following behind.

"I can't wait till I'm old enough to hear about all of these stories you seem to have." Amandri said to more Jaxon than her mother.

"Yeah well you will have plenty of times to learn about these things later in life."Callie said ruffling her hair and scrunching her face at her daughter.

"Why do you never tell me the cool stuff?" Amandri groaned resting her head against the bar.

"You are too young , plus I don't think you need to know all of my stories." Callie said smiling at her daughter.

"I think she should know some of them though." Edward said going to stand next to Callie.

"Yes, but not right now." Callie said looking Edward in the eye as he took her hand. "So does anyone want anything to drink? "

"Sure I could use a Shirley temple. How about Mandri and I go get the cherries." Mariana said as she motioned for Amandri to join her. " How about you show me where those are Jake." Mariana called and Callie shot Mariana a look when she turned around.

"Sure dear. The woman calls in need of a mans help and you go." Jake said sliding off of the stool and going into the kitchen.

As Edward took the seat Jake was just sitting in next to Callie he slid his arm over her shoulder as he shot Jaxon a wink and a thumbs up with his free arm.

"So Miss Callie I think you and I know each other pretty well." Jaxon said nervously trying to be respectful.

"We do , I consider you to be a nice boy. I could say you are my favorite of Amandri's friends."Callie said with a quizzical look on her face.

"Thank you mam , as Edward was telling me that you and he are getting married in a few months." He stated getting ready to ask Callie what was on his mind.

"Yes we are , I believe I sent you and your family an invitation. Did you get it?" She asked laughing interested at what Jaxon was trying to get at.

"Yes we did mam, I was just wondering if that..." Jaxon stumbled over his words trying to find the best sentence to say.

"He wants to know if he can accompany Amandri to the wedding." Edward filled in Jaxon's words for him.

"I understand that we are still young but I think it would be nice if we got to go together." Jaxon said trying to explain to Callie.

"You didn't ask him?" Callie asked Edward quietly shooting him a look and he shook his head.

"Ask me what mam?" Jaxon said trying to hold his formal posture.

"Edward was supposed to ask you if you wanted to be a junior groomsmen." Callie stated giving Edward a mock angry look which he returned.

"Yeah buddy , I thought it would be nice if you walked her down the aisle man. I think your a cool dude and you are over our house with Amandri a lot so why not have you guys walk down together. " Edward says with a chuckle.

"So is that a yes as well to being Amandri's date to the wedding?" Jaxon asked Callie and she nodded laughing.

"Of course, but keep the hands where I can see them or else." Edward said as Callie was in a fit of giggles.

**Later that Night**

"So I will be back with the Pizza in a few minutes" Edward said to Callie as they sat in the living room with Amandri who was reading. Getting up he picked up his keys and left the house leaving to go to get dinner for them.

Callie sat across from her daughter daughter on the two opposing couches , not knowing how Amandri would take what Callie was going to tell her daughter.

"Do you know anything about sex?" Callie asked her daughter studying her features.

"I know its how you make babies. We had a presentation on it before winter break." Amandri said still not looking up from her book before pausing and looking up at her mother wondering what she was going to tell her.

"I know you and Jaxon are good friends and sometimes after time things can change. When things do change can you please come to me. I'm not saying that I approve of you sleeping with Jaxon now or within the next few years. I know this is as weird for you as it is for me. I don't condone any sex until you can drive even but after that time I don't want you screwing up your life off track because of one guy. I want us to be able to talk about some of these things because I want you to know that it is fine for you to ask questions instead of going to find out more yourself." Callie suggested to her daughter wanting to make her feel more comfortable.

"Neither Jaxon nor I are ready for that because I told him that it would be inappropriate at the time. We are just good friends like you and Edward were. I told him I wanted to wait like you did because I want to be sure that I wouldn't make a mistake. Quick relationships are messy relationships like Aunt Gina says." Amandri said darting her eyes back to her book. "Plus sex sounds gross , kissing is gross."

Callie smiled at the words her daughter said because Callie never had that sort of commonsense going into being a teenager. Of course it showed after she got pregnant , but Mandri's father wasn't her first or her second guy she slept with. She lost her virginity to a boy who was in the foster care system with her and by the time that it was over Callie had no idea what she did, she was only 13 which seemed to be early but Callie felt adult and loved for one minute. After that there was a guy she was seeing her freshmen year and they did it a handful of times and then with Amandri's father who apparently did his job properly.

"Can I ask you something?" Amandri asked nervously.

"Sure, anything sweetheart." Callie said smiling at their communication.

"Did you have sex with a lot of guys before Edward? Were any of them just for money?" Amandri asked and then she put her head down ashamed "I heard some of the parents at Lacey's birthday talk about it and I am just curious."

"Yes I have had sex for money if that's what your asking. I regretted it every single time after I did it though , I felt like I was a bad person I remember one night I made $10,000 between work and staying overtime with a guy. The morning after you woke up and told me that you missed me the night before and that you were worried that something happened. I took you and aunt Gina out to breakfast to make it up but I felt like I never could. I have slept with more guys than amount of years I have been on this earth. "Callie said to her daughter with sorrow for past events flowing in more than just words but in silence as well.

_**WhosReadyToGetMarried**_

**_Trinity Church, Los Angeles . December 29th , 2023 Age 11_**

"Are you are ready to marry my little bother?" Gina asked Callie as they satin the back room of the church together.

"I am ready for this, I'm not sure if he is though." Callie said nervous of Edward running away from the wedding.

"Trust me he is excited just as much as you are. " Gina said as she fixed Callie's veil.

They were with the rest of the bridal party that included Mariana and Amandri who were both fixing their bouquets ready for the ceremony to start. Callie was nervous enough for the entire bunch and had been wanting to just get the ceremony off with because she wanted to be married and having to be worried of Edward running away from the marriage and leaving her alone.

"I'm not excited , I am nervous. I love him and I just want him to be at the end of the aisle because out of all the fish in the see he is the only one I would be broken if he swam away." Callie said in a pensive tone.

"Mom there is no way that he will run away from you. Edward isn't like that." Amandri said looking up at her mother.

"I know but what if he regrets marrying me?" Callie began pacing and she was gently turned around by Gina.

"If he regrets marrying you then I will kick his ass. Then I will make sure he is in hell for the rest of his life." Gina stated bluntly to Callie before going to get the champagne glasses for the three older women. "Now lets have a quick drink of liquid courage." Handing a glass to Callie and then one to Mariana who took her glass and Amandri who all held their glasses with sparkling cider in it so that Amandri could drink it too.

"To Callie and her long and prosperous marriage with many more children." Mariana said and the three woman clinked drinks and then took light sips.

"Cheers." Callie said with a smile appearing on her face when she was cut off by Jude who had a light smile on his face.

"Knock knock ladies , I am here to say that it is time to line up. If you don't mind I need a moment with my older sister." Jude motioned for the bridesmaids to leave the room.

"Alright , but only because Jaxon probably needs someone to talk to." Amandri said before she walked out of the room but then she peered into the room again with a grin "You look pretty momma." She then skipped off again.

"I should make sure they don't do anything to bad. Come on Gina." Mariana said pulling Gina out of the room before Callie and Jude were left alone together.

"You really are getting married aren't you?" Jude asked to Callie in amazement.

"I want to, and I hope that I am. But you need two people to get married." Callie said as she fixed her dress in front of the mirror. With a birdcage veil with her hair down is loose tendrils. The drop-wasted dress clung to Callie's body until flowing out into a pool of white ruched fabric with an embroidered bodice. Callie inspected her appearance feeling insecure of her body for the first time in years.

"Good thing I just talked to Edward who was going to stand at the alter. " Jude said and Callie turned to look at him with hope in her eyes.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes now we better hurry if we want you get married." Jude said taking Callie's arm before they walked out of the door into the hallway where they were met with Mariana , Amandri , Jaxon , and Gina who were all lined up to walk out with their partners.

At first Amandri and Jaxon walked out together as they linked arms and were waving at everyone who was taking pictures of them while they walked down the aisle. When they reached the end of the aisle they separated from each other as Jaxon joined Edward who gave him a fist bump and Jake who gave him a thumbs up in approval while Amandri stood on the brides side next to where her mother would be.

Next walking down the aisle were Gina and Mariana who held there bouquets with smiles shown at everyone giving slight nods to people as they walked past them. Then Mariana caught a glimpse of her mothers who were smiling at her and she realized that in hopefully not to long she will be the one getting married with her mothers walking her down the aisle or possible Jesus. While Gina caught a glance of Annette who was sitting happily with her husband Byron and her step-son Chase. When they reached the end of the aisle they stood behind Amandri who they all agreed should be next to her mother while she got married.

Then the bridal march began to play and as the doors swung open Jude and Callie walked with their arms locked as Callie gripped onto her brothers hand as she watched Edward who was smiling at her and she then relaxed wanting to run to him instead of walking. She saw certain people in the crowd who she thought of as friends. The people who really are important to her though are at the end of the aisle and are sitting in the first row. Callie felt eyes not of sorrow fall on her eyes as she felt tears of love escape from her eyes.

**At the reception**

"Now can I please have a round of applause for our newly married couple Edward and Callie Esposito?" The DJ asked as Callie and Edward entered into the reception hall and were greeted with a large group of cheers and a few clinks of glasses who wanted them to kiss.

"Do you think we should do a simple kiss or go over the top?" Edward asked as they turned to each other leaning into kiss.

"Surprise me." Callie said to Edward before she was met with Edwards lips on hers as he dipped her back causing her to pull away laughing at the goofiness of the kiss.

"Now if everyone could clear a path so the lovely couple could have their first dance together." The DJ called again and everyone was silent as they watched Edward and Callie dance together for the first time as they watched the couple who both wore matching smiles as they swayed slowly to the music. Callie wanted to keep it simple and classy for the sake of the fact that they were both very used to be thought of complex and well moral free people who were probably judged by their professions. Well their former professions since Callie quit stripping after Amandri turned 10 and Edward who used to sell drugs in his early twenties but then stopped it after he saw what drugs were beginning to do to his sister.

"I love you Mr. Esposito" Callie said to Edward looking into his eyes as the music began to slowly fade away.

"I love you Mrs. Esposito." Edward said before capturing Callie's lips into another kiss and they heard another round of cheers as they parted from one another.

As people flooded over to offer congratulations to the couple Callie saw a familiar face sitting down talking to another small familiar face. As Callie talked to people she watched over Amandri and Jaxon as they were talking together excitedly at the kids table with the few other children who were at the wedding because their parents didn't want to let them stay home with a babysitter or more because Callie really didn't have many friends who had kids that she had met and knew. Callie let Amandri invite Jaxon but more because Callie was grateful for them. they were one of the very few sets of parents who didn't care if Callie was a stripper or at least didn't say anything negative about it.

"Congratulations Callie." A familiar voice said and she turned around to see Jake who had a smile on his face and his arm around Mariana.

"How many times are you going to congratulate us today?" Edward asked with a laugh .

"I think only a few more hundred times." Jake said and Mariana bopped him in the ribs with a warning look in her face.

"You promised me that there would be no bothersome behavior." Mariana said with a stern look in her eyes.

"It's alright Mari , he is only being a goof like usual." Callie said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh shut up you are just mad that you lost the bet." Jake said and Mariana rolled her eyes in a huff.

"What bet?" Callie asked and Edward rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"They made a bet against against Gina and I." Edward said "But only because we were sure we would win and we were right." He tried to explain himself and Callie looked at him bug eyed.

"You told them?" Callie asked peeved.

"No , Jake just handed me the fifty bucks and said congratulations." Edward said still rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah I saw how little you were drinking the other night and what you did drink was seltzer not vodka." Jake said.

"You observant motherfu-"Callie was about to finish but was cut off by the sound of Amandri's voice.

"Um hi everyone , I'm Amandri the daughter of the bride and the almost daughter of the groom. " Amandri said to the crown getting their attention "We are just waiting on the finalization of the adoption papers , not that I don't already consider him my father. I was born in a homeless shelter eleven and a half years ago and while my mother was alone because my real dad wasn't there , my aunt Gina was there and she helped my mom have me , she helped my mom raise me , and then she helped my mom meet padre or what he used to be insistent on being called tio Edward. I may have not had my birth father growing up but I did have my tio Edward.I always considered him to be the perfect father for me and I knew my mom wanted to find one for me but I guess she is a little oblivious because the best candidate already had a part in raising me. I am happy that my mother finally found her way to Edward because I love them both like they are my real family , because they are. Blood has nothing to do with our family , we are a family of love and I am happy to say that love found my parents and married them today. Also I am happy that love is letting our family expand in more ways than one, congratulations to my mother and father on their marriage and on my future sibling." Amandri concluded her speech and went and hugged her mother and father.

* * *

_New idea on the Journey of Callie and her daughter while living to make a better living. Just know that Callie goes to great lengths to make sure her daughter is safe , the father will remain anonymous until the last part of this 3-5 part story Here is the list of events_

_.Birth +_

_{.0-5 + _

_.6-11 +_

_.12-17__} -_

_.Meeting Father -_

_Note: I know that this was incredibly long , but the next chapter will focus on Callie and Amandri before being primarily about Amandri in the last section. _

**_note: Dont forget to say who you think is the father... Wyatt , Brandon , or Liam. _**

**_Also please give me name ideas for the baby._**


	5. Transition of Year 12

**Wanted**

Special Chapter to transition from Los Angeles to the Hamptons.

Most of you have been asking from BRANDON , so I decided to give you a taste.

* * *

**Los Angeles , Age 12 , August 2nd 2024**

Edward walked into his home with Callie carrying a pint of ice cream for her to eat since she was hot when he went to leave plus she had a major sweet tooth. Walking into the living room he saw Callie awake and alert on the black leather sofa looking at a baby book meticulously like she were studying for a test. Amandri had already gone to bed when Callie said that she really needed ice cream because she had been uncomfortable and it was the only thing that would make her feel better.

"Think of anything?"Edward asked while he watched her going to sit on the sofa opposite of her.

"I'm still not sure of sending Amandri away to school. She is a smart girl and I get that but a boarding school, why does she need to go to the east coast to get a better education?" Callie asked thinking of her daughter leaving her in a couple of weeks to go to a fancy boarding school paid for by Amandri's grandfather who had been insisting on his grandchild get a better education than from what a stripper could give her.

"I know , but it willjust be for a year and if she doesn't like it then she can stay here next year. Now think of any baby names?"

"Evangeline" Callie said as she relaxed on the couch looking at a book of baby names resting upon her swollen abdomen trying to think of one.

"I don't know why we can't give our child a normal Latino name." Edward said as he pinched the bridge as Callie rolled her eyes.

"Because I want our son or daughter to have a name that will be remembered. Amandri is a great name." Callie rebutted against her husband as they both lounged in the living room hoping that Callie would go into labor , but it seemed that unlike Amandri who was months early this child had to be weeks late.

"Armando." Edward said simply in reply.

"You shouldn't be bringing up names , Eduardo." Callie said pointedly keeping her eyes on the book.

"All I did was take a letter off of my name and change the spelling , California ." Edward said to Callie who just scoffed.

"You are really aggravating me." Callie seethed at him trying to distract herself from Edward.

"Its the hormones." Edward retorted curtly.

"No it's the fact that this kid should have been out last week. "

This had been Callie's response to why everything had been bothering her , but in reality she was scared ever since she found out that she was pregnant because of her experience with Amandri. She didn't want to be alone again while giving birth , she wanted people she knew with her and supporting her. the thought of childbirth alone scared her enough that she could hardly sleep anxious that something would go wrong. Sure her and Edward discussed children before they began trying and they agreed that having two within three years of each other would be more beneficial since they both agreed on having three children would be the best number.

"You are the one opposed to being induced until last minute." Edward reminded her before adding "I'm scared too, I know deciding on a baby name makes it more real but we need to agree on something."

"I like these two." Callie said as she pointed to a boys and a girls name.

"Well they are both Spanish and they both are unique enough for you to name them." Edward said smiling after he got up and looked at the two names.

"Mateo Joaquin Esposito for a boy." Callie smiled lightly feeling as though it would fit perfectly for the child in her womb.

"Jada Esperanza Esposito for a baby girl." Edward said putting his hand on her abdomen. "But I think it will be a boy."

"Me too , it feels different from Amandri. " Callie said smiling up at him not knowing the beginning of her ending was to begin in the new future.

"Something wrong?" Edward asked as he saw his wifes face change.

"Yeah just a hard kick. Just telling me that himshe is alive and healthy." Callie smiled more "Probably just telling me to go to bed."

**Later That Night/Early the next morning**

Callie layed in bed asleep dreaming of her family six years from that day. She dreamed of them being at Amandri's graduation watching her walk across stage with a baby on her lap and a little five year old next to her, Edward sitting next to the child with a proud smile on his face as though he was her father. They sat together as a family watching one unit of their family progressed in her life. In the dream Amandri was beaming from ear to ear while receiving her diploma. Smiling she watched her baby girl walk across the stage when there was a sharp pain in her stomach. Looking where the baby was once there was a slowly forming red stain in her white dress that was expanding as another form of pain followed as she screamed Callie wanted to wake up from her nightmare but something was grabbing her keeping her there.

Amandri was laying in her room asleep when she heard her mother scream for the first time that morning, the pain was one of pure pain before there was silence again. Amandri waited to hear shuffling of feet but nothing came from the rooms adjacent to her. Amandri then got up peaking out onto the hallway to see if Edward had woken up and was going to get her mother to the car to take her to the hospital but there was no movement. Amandri rushed to the window to see that there were both cars in the drive way , deciding that it could had been a figment of her imagination but to be safe she went to her mothers room to see a peaceful scene of her mother sleeping. Amandri then walked over to her mother and saw no signs of disturbance in her face.

"Mom wake up." Amandri said as she shook her mother but Callie didn't move from her calm state.

"Come on mom." She shook harder but there was no movement still.

"This isn't funny mom. mom. Mom. MOM!" Amandri began to scream shaking her mother profusely.

Pulling back her mothers covers her own shriek filled the silent house when she was met with a pool of blood between her mothers legs and on the sheets. Amandri began to freak out trying to think of what to do , still in shock of the sight that she was met with, Amandri rushed down stairs to the kitchen where her mothers phone was sitting waiting. Shakily she looked through the numbers and saw her mothers recent calls were to her Uncle Brandon , there were five of them exchanged between the two. Callie rushed to see more numbers of people close by , dialing one there was a long pause before the ring was met with a voice.

"Callie is the baby on the way?" Amandri heard her uncle Jude on the other end of the line.

"Uncle Jude , it's me Amandri. My mom is upstairs and she won't wake up. There is blood in the sheets and Edward isn't here." Amandri cried hoping that her uncle who lived thirty minutes away could get there.

"Sweetie calm down and call 911 and then call me back. I will try to be there before them." Jude said quickly and Amandri could hear rush in the background followed by another voice calling for Jude before she was met with a dial tone. Amandri fumbled with the phone trying to call the emergency number without breaking down..

"9-1-1 what is your emergency?" A voice asked from the other side of the phone.

"My name is Amandri Jacob Esposito and mom is unconcious in her bed and there is blood in the bed. She is nine months pregnant." Amandri cried to the person on the other line.

"Okay can you give us your address so that we can send out help immediately?" The voice on the other line asked.

"39 Edle Street , Los Angeles ."

"Okay now I will need you to check your moms pulse , do you think you can do that?"

"Yes." Amandri said as she rushed to her mothers room , putting her pointer and middle finger to under her mothers throat to feel a faint but evident pulse.

"She has a pulse." Amandri said kneeling next to her mother.

"Stay on the phone while emergency help arrives, does your mother have any family history of illness or any past miscarriages?" The operator asked trying to divulge information from Amandri.

"She had a miscarriage a few years ago when I was younger. She was less then three months I think ." Amandri said into the phone.

"Do you know the severity by any chance?"

"I think she said it was because the pregnancy was eggtopic , why does any of this matter?" Mandri cried wanting answers of her own.

"We just need this information just in case. Stay calm and just stay on the line until help arrives. Do you know where your dad went?"

"No , but I called my uncle and he is on his way." Amandri looked out the window to see her Uncle Brandon pull up with her Uncle Jude.

"An ambulance should be arriving in moments , can you make sure the door is unlocked?" The responder ordered and Amandri unlocked and opened the door to see her uncles watching as EMT's arrived to the house.

Soon there was a group of people from the surrounding houses watching as an ambulance arrived at the house at six in the morning, sleepy eyes watched as a stretcher was carried inside of the house where Callie was laying , Amandri watched in slow motion as what felt like hours her mother was rolled out of the house on a gurney with blood covering her bottom half.

"Who is going to ride in the back?" An EMT asked and Jude moved forward.

"I will , Brandon you take Amandri to the hospital. See if you can reach Edward." Jude said in a serious tone as he climbed into the truck. Things were happening around Amandri as people talked to her and she spoke yet she didn't feel like her voice or body actually moved. When she was finally in the car she looked over to her uncle Brandon.

"Are you my father?" Mandri asked.

"What?"

"You have been calling my mother a lot lately , Aunt Mari makes jokes about it , Edward doesn't seem to like you." Mandri stated.

"Look me and Edward don't like each other for many reasons." He kept his eyes on the road as Mandri looked at him waiting for him to continue. "I was asked your mother for a paternity test for you and the other baby."

"My mom cheated on Edward with you? That doesn't sound right." Mandri observed.

"Your right , because she didn't. A woman has been claiming Edward and her have a son together. The results came back false." Brandon said as they were minutes away from the hospital. "This kid was from years before your mom and Edward were together."

"You never answered if you are my dad or not." Amandri reminded him as they arrived.

"No , I'm not. "

"Do you know who he is?"

"Yes"

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No, we are here. I'm going to call Edward to see where he is." Brandon said and Amandri inhaled sharply.

After minutes of waiting for Edward there was still no answer on where he was , all they could do is pray that he got there soon.

**Meanwhile**

Edward Esposito sat in a booth across from a blonde haired man with a smirk on his face.

"Why have you been calling my wife?" Edward demanded as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I have a flight back to my home in Miami at twelve, Callie had been ignoring me while I was in town." The man explained and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Still doesn't explain why you had been calling her all night." Edward seethed and the man rolled his eyes.

"I wanted to see if she got the paternity test back , I would like to know if my son is a father."

"She got the results back a couple of days ago. "

"So?"

"Tell your son congratulations for me and that it's a girl." Edward mock clapped.

"Whats her full name?" The man asked curiously.

"Amandri Leanne Esposito " Edward answered proudly.

"I hope you understand that with my son running for Senator , a love child could be bad for him."

"Good thing she is legally my daughter"

**At The Hospital**

Jude watched at the clock as it clicked by signifying that his sister was still in her emergency c-section , Gina had arrived at the hospital before them since Brandon called while he and Jude were driving to Callie's house. Gina who had been with Callie during her birthing Amandri was now the only person in the room as this child was welcomed into the room without either of his parents there physically or mentally.

Edward was no where to be seen when the doctor came out first notifying the small group of three that Callie's condition was stabalized and that now she was resting and that once Edward arrived there would be more information divulged to them, the next out of the room was a beaming Regina with a smile on her face. Gina walked over with a float of her feet because she witnessed her brothers child be born and she felt like she was the only one who saw it because of all the rush.

"What did she have?" Jude asked Gina as she walked to them but she went straight to Amandri as she bent slightly to Amandri's level as she sat in a waiting room chair with hope in her eyes.

"You have a baby brother." Gina said with a smile on her face.

"Is she going to be alright? Is my brother going to be alright?" Amandri asked softly.

"They are both going to be fine , your mom has some scarring which was causing the trouble . She may be having a bit of a hard time getting around and it might be a little complicated if she wants more kids but besides that she is fine. Your brother is a big boy and he has fully developed lungs and he has brown eyes and black hair. He looks just like Edward." Gina smiled and then looked up to see a disheveled Mariana and Jake come to the waiting area followed by Stef and Lena following close behind with worried on their faces.

"Both her and the baby are fine, some scarring. They are both doing really well." Jude said repeating Gina's words with a smile.

"I have a brother." Amandri announced with a light smile.

"That's great! Where is Edward is he in there with Callie?" Jake asked looking around "I got celebratory cigars."

"Well you can he shows up." Jude said angrily.

"What do you mean?" Lena asked and Gina replied trying to calm the situation.

"Edward had a meeting this morning, he didn't have his phone on him this morning." Gina tried to calm the situation.

"What could be so important that he left his overdue wife home alone? Was he selling drugs again or something. Because my sister just almost died if it weren't for Amandri being home." Jude said angrily , directing his anger somewhere else.

"Amandri's grandfather contacted Callie a few months ago , he wanted to get a paternity test. " Brandon explained "Callie's father is apparently running for Senate and they wanted to try and prove his son wasn't the father or if he was to keep it out of the press."

"You mean my dad knows about me?" Amandri asked her heart slowly cracking.

"After the shooting in the Chile's your mom took you to visit him , she wanted you to live a safer life than what she thought she was giving you. He saw you for two minutes before he asked for you and your mother to leave." Gina tried to explain to Amandri but it didn't stop her heart from breaking.

"Did he ever want to see me?" Amandri asked Gina and the woman shook her head with remorse.

"He didn't" Edward said seeming to appear out of no where. "He never asked to see you , see a picture , for a phone call. His father wanted to get a genetic test to prove your mother wrong about him being a father. I had to give him the results.I'm sorry I wasn't there. Your mother asked me to go instead of her."

"It doesn't matter now , your to late. Mom already gave birth." Amandri said irate at Edward.

"I'm sorry , but it was the last day he was in town. Amandri , your father and his family don't want you they want you to be a dirty secret swept under the carpet. Your mother was fine before I left , we talked and she told be she was going to go back to bed. Amandri I wish I could make it up to you and your mother but I can't and I'm sorry." Edward said touching Amandri's shoulder but she shrugged away.

"Just go see your son , I don't want to talk to you." Amandri said looking away from Edward.

"So what is the babies name?" Jake asked trying to break the silence.

"Mateo Joaquin Esposito." Edward answered before going off to see the babies in the nursery.

* * *

**_This chapter is important because this is where Callie and Amandri break off from eachother, Amandri is furious at her mother and mostly Edward from keeping her grandfather and father from her. Amandri will now be on the East coast for the majority of the next chapter which covers until she instead of by ages the info will be by grade._**

**_Things you may be wondering after this chapter:_**

**_Brandon: He is a doctor and he was the one who did the testing to keep in confidential. He and Callie did have a fling or two in high school but he wasn't the one who got her pregnant. He is not a fan of Edward who still had secrets from Callie. Brandon is married to Talya but they don't have kids together. _**

**_Callie: She only visited Amandri's father in search of help for a better environment for her daughter. She is only sending away Amandri to appease Amandri's father and to better Amandri's education. My friend actually got sent away to school the first two years after her sister was born and it was beneficial for everyone because the baby wouldn't sleep at night._**

**_Edward: Is he a bad guy or a good guy who did bad things? That is for you too decide. He wanted Callie to avoid Amandri's grandfather to relieve stress , and he had fun in his past and Callie knows._**

**_Jamandri(name still in works): They will not be seeing each other for a while , so they will not be getting together in the near future._**

**_Anyone else just ask. :)_**

**_Review please :)_**


End file.
